licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jay Walker
}} Jay ist der Ninja des Blitzes. Er ist sehr schnell, sehr klug und löst Probleme mit Hirn oder Erfindungen. Außerdem hat er einen sehr eigensinnigen Humor. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Jay wurde vermutlich auf einem Schrottplatz geboren als der Sohn der Erfinder Ed & Edna Walker. Er wuchs behütet auf und entwickelte durch seinen Wohnort ein sehr gutes Gespür dafür, Dinge aus scheinbarem Schrott zusammenzuschrauben. Sein Erfindertalent hat er vermutlich von seinem Vater geerbt. Im alternativen Ninjago ist Jay der Sohn von Cliff Gordon und wird als Baby von Ed und Edna adoptiert. Da dieses Geschehen jedoch rückgängig gemacht wurde, ist nicht sicher, ob Jay der leibliche Sohn von Ed und Edna ist oder der Adoptivsohn. TV-Spezial Die Legende von Ninjago (1) Jay wird als der zweite der Ninja von Sensei Wu angeworben. Als Kai sein Training beinahe beendet hat, kämpfen Cole, Zane und Jay gegen ihn, um seine Tauglichkeit zu testen. Die drei anderen Ninja erfuhren, dass Kai nur Ninja geworden war, um seine kleine Schwester Nya zu befreien. Jay schien sich sofort für Nya zu interessieren, obwohl er sie gar nicht kannte. Die Legende von Ninjago (2) Die Ninja mussten sich auf Anweisung Wus hin zu den Höhlen der Verzweiflung begeben. Auf dem Weg dort hin erzählten sie Kai, wie sie von Sensei Wu gefunden worden waren. Jay hat, seinem Erfinderblut nachkommend, einen selbstgebauten Flugapparat ausprobiert. Dieser ließ ihn auch fliegen, jedoch krachte Jay in ein auf einem Hausdach aufgestelltes Werbeplakat und stürzte ab. Als er sich auf dem Dach wieder aufrappelte, war Sensei Wu da und bot ihm an, dem Ninjateam beizutreten. Als die Ninja die Höhlen der Verzweiflung erreichten, sollten sie die erste der Vier Goldenen Waffen, die Sense der Erde, suchen, damit Garmadon, Wus böser Bruder, ihrer nicht habhaft werden konnte. In den Höhlen der Verzweiflung fanden die Ninja recht schnell die gesuchte Waffe, jedoch weckten sie damit, dass sie die Sense entwenden wollten, den Bewacher der Waffen, den Erddrachen, später Rocky genannt und von Cole geritten. Dieser versperrte ihnen den Ausgang und sie sahen sich jetzt auch noch einer gewaltigen Skelettarmee unter der Führung von Samukai gegenüber. Aus dieser Notsituation heraus beschließen die Ninja, die Skelettarmee anzugehen wie ihren üblichen Trainingsparcours. Hier entdeckt Jay als erster den Schlüssel zur Kampfkunst Spinjitzu. Indem er den anderen erklärt, wie auch sie den Schlüssel finden, erlernen bald alle Ninja diese Kampfkunst und können so die Skelette vertreiben. Da Kai entgegen der Anweisung des Sensei, die Waffe nicht zu benutzen, von der Sense Gebrauch gemacht hat, eröffnete sich den Ninja durch ihre neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten ein Fluchtweg, den die Sense in die Decke der Höhle geschlagen hatte. Durch dieses Loch konnten sie dem wütenden Drachen entkommen. Jedoch hat Sensei Wu den Gebrauch der Sense bemerkt und tadelte die Ninja. Diese schoben einstimmig die Schuld alleine auf Kai. König der Schatten (1) Die Ninja erfuhren von Sensei Wu, der ihnen die Legende von Ninjago erzählte, dass es für sie alle eine spezielle Elementarwaffe gibt. Sie machten sich auf die Suche nach den weiteren drei Goldenen Waffen. Als zweites konnten die Ninja die Wurfsterne des Eises holen. Sie befanden sich in einem Gletscher und wurden vom Eisdrachen, später Shard genannt und von Zane geritten, bewacht. Die Nunchakus des Blitzes fanden sie in den schwebenden Ruinen. Die Skelette waren jedoch schon nahe an ihnen dran. Die Ninja erklommen die Ketten, mit denen die Ruinen im Boden verankert waren, und schnappten sich die Nunchakus. Mit von Jay gefertigten Flugapparaten konnten sie dem Blitzdrachen, später Wisp genannt und von Jay geritten, und den Skeletten entkommen. Die Ninja hatten nun drei von vier Goldenen Waffen und machten sich in Richtung Feuertempel auf, wo das Schwert des Feuers lag. König der Schatten (2) Kai sah in der Nacht seine Schwester Nya, die auf den Feuertempel zueilte. Er folgte ihr. Im Tempel jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass die Erscheinung Nyas lediglich ein Trugbild war, von Lord Garmadon verursacht. Dieses Trugbild löste Garmadon, sobald sich Kai im Tempel befand, und zeigte ihm dann die echte Nya, die gefesselt über einer Lavagrube hing. Garmadon lockte Kai damit, sich das Schwert des Feuers zu holen, um die Ketten seiner zu zerschneiden und sie so zu retten. Kai tat dies und rettete Nya, jedoch sah er sich nun alleine gegen Garmadons Schatten und hatte auch den Feuerdrachen, später Flame genannt und von Kai geritten, wütend gemacht. Die anderen Ninja unterdessen schliefen weiter und bemerkten nicht, dass zuerst Kai ging und ihm später Sensei Wu folgte. Sie erwachten erst, als es bereits zu spät war und sich die Skelette die Goldenen Waffen geschnappt und die Ninja kopfüber in einen Baum gehängt hatten. Sensei Wu unterdessen war Kai zur Hilfe geeilt. Kai hatte bereits das Feuerschwert an Garmadon verloren, doch Sensei Wu vertrieb die Schatten und konnte das Schwert wieder an sich nehmen. Er setzte sich auf eine in der Lava treibende Steinscholle und reiste mit dem Schwert in die Unterwelt. Die anderen Ninja konnten sich währenddessen befreien und eilten ebenfalls zum Tempel. Sie erreichten ihn jedoch zu spät, Wu war bereits in die Unterwelt gereist. Kai und Nya konnten aber Flame davon überzeugen, dass sie das Feuerschwert nur beschützen wollten, und zogen ihn so auf die Seite der Ninja. Flame rief daraufhin die anderen Drachen in den Tempel und mit ihrer Hilfe konnten die Ninja Sensei Wu in die Unterwelt folgen. Als sie Wu fanden, war dieser bereits in einen Kampf mit Samukai verwickelt. Dieser besaß die Wurfsterne, die Sense und die Nunchakus, Sensei Wu lediglich das Schwert. So verlor Sensei Wu den Kampf und Samukai hielt alle Vier Goldenen Waffen in den Händen. Diese Macht jedoch konnte er nicht bändigen und so explodierte er und erschuf einen Tunnel durch Raum und Zeit, der es Lord Garmadon ermöglichte, aus der Unterwelt zu entkommen, an die er bis dato gebunden war. Er durchschritt den Tunnel und die Goldenen Waffen blieben zurück. Die Ninja nahmen die Waffen an sich und verließen die Unterwelt, um zu Nya und Kais Schmiede zurückzukehren. Vor der Schmiede wurden die Ninja bejubelt und wollten sich mit ihren Waffen abklatschen, jedoch wurden sie dadurch zu Boden geschleudert und beschlossen, das nächste Mal einfach normal einzuschlagen. Staffel 1 Der Aufstieg der Schlangen In ganz Ninjago herrschte Frieden, nachdem Lord Garmadon der Unterwelt entkommen war. Darum vernachlässigten die Ninja zunehmend ihr Training und verbrachten ihre Zeit lieber mit Videospielen und Pizzaessen. Doch während eines Videospiels kam Nya in den Raum und überbrachte die Nachricht, dass Lord Garmadon in Jamanakai gesehen wurde. Die Ninja sprangen daraufhin alle auf und versuchten, sich durch Spinjitzu kampfbereit zu machen, doch ob ihrer langen Trainingspause ging das gehörig schief. Als sie zu ihren Drachen stürmten und die Tore zu den Drachenställen öffneten, wären diese beinahe auf die Ninja gefallen. Jay versuchte, mit einem eleganten Sprung in Wisps Sattel zu kommen, jedoch sprang er zu weit und fiel von Wisps Schnauze wieder auf den Boden. Dennoch schafften es die Ninja irgendwann, loszufliegen. Die Ninja veranstalteten mit ihren Drachen ein Wettrennen nach Jamanakai. Dort gingen sie ins Dorf und machten sich zum Kampf gegen Lord Garmadon bereit. Sie sahen, wie ein riesiger Schatten um die Ecke kam. Dieser Schatten stellte sich dann allerdings als zu Lloyd Garmadon zugehörig heraus, dem Sohn Lord Garmadons. Er forderte die Herausgabe sämtlicher Süßigkeiten und warf mit Gummischlangen um sich, jedoch ließen sich die Ninja und die Dorfbewohner davon nicht beeindrucken. Die Ninja hängten den Jungen kurzerhand an seiner Kleidung an einem Schild auf und betrachteten das Problem damit als beseitigt. Als die Ninja mit ihren Drachen zum Kloster zurückkehren wollten, fiel aus einer Tasche, die an dem Sattel eines Drachen hing, eine Schriftrolle. Die Tasche stammte von Sensei Wu, die Ninja meinten, Kai hätte sie in der Eile versehentlich mitgenommen. In der Schriftrolle wurde von einem Ninja berichtet, der sich über die anderen Ninja erheben und zum Grünen Ninja werden würde. Daraufhin behaupteten natürlich alle, dass sie es seien, die zum Grünen Ninja bestimmt sind. Die Ninja veranstalteten, nachdem sie zum Kloster zurückgekehrt waren, ein Turnier. Dem Gewinner sollte zugestanden werden, der Grüne Ninja zu sein. Jay kämpfte in der ersten Runde gegen Kai, verlor jedoch. Cole ging aus dem Duell mit Zane als der Sieger hervor. Jay kündigte, trotz seiner Niederlage, die letzte Runde, Cole gegen Kai, an. Kai verlor jedoch im Laufe des Kampfes die Kontrolle über sein Feuerschwert und setzte damit große Teile des Hofes in Brand. Der Brand musste von Sensei Wu mithilfe der Wurfsterne des Eises gelöscht werden. Als Sensei Wu fragte, was die Ninja denn getrieben hätten, verplapperte sich Jay und Wu fand heraus, dass die Ninja vom Grünen Ninja wussten. Die Ninja widmeten sich jetzt wieder ihrem Training, jedoch mussten sie bald nocheinmal nach Jamanakai fliegen, da Lloyd Garmadon unterdessen die Hypnokobras befreit hatte und mit ihnen nun Jamanakai auszurauben drohte. Als die Ninja in Jamanakai ankamen, waren bereits viele der Bewohner hypnotisiert und auch Cole erwischte es. Jedoch gelang es den Ninja, des Stabes der Hypnokobras habhaft zu werden und mit dessen Gegengift erweckten sie die Dörfler aus der Hypnose. Der Pfad des Falken Durch die Bedrohung, die von Lloyd und den Schlangen herrührte, hatten die Ninja wieder einen Grund zum Trainieren. Als Jay sich abends mit Nya einen traurigen Film ansah, kam Zane in den Raum und fing während der traurigsten Szene an zu lachen. Auch Kai und Cole widerfuhren sletsame Dinge, die alle mit Zanes Verhalten zu tun hatten. Als sie Sensei Wu daruaf ansprachen, dass Zane seltsam sei, antwortete er: Die Ninja hatten darauf keine passende Antwort und so blieb die Frage ungeklärt. Abends bereitete Zane ein ausgesprochen leckeres Essen zu, doch das Abendessen artete zur Essensschlacht aus, die Zane, vom Kochen noch bekleidet mit einer pinken Schürze, nicht lustig fand. Er wurde wegen dieser Schürze von den Ninja ausgelacht. Zane führte die Ninja am nächsten Tag zu Lloyds Baumhaus. Dieses errichtete der Junge mithilfe der Hypnokobras. Zane hatte es am Vortábend entdeckt, als er einem Falken gefolgt war. Die Ninja planten, die Sicherungsseile des Baumhauses zu zerschneiden und es so zum Einstürzen zu bringen. Jay durchtrennte mithilfe seines Spinjitzu eines der Seile. Als sich die Ninja auf dem Dach des zusammenbrechenden Baumhauses trafen, griff der immer noch hypnotisierte Cole die Ninja an. Jay sollte Cole mit seinen Blitzen wieder zur Vernuft bringen, was jedoch misslang. Erst Sensei Wu gelang es, mithilfe einer Flöte Cole aus der Hypnose zu erwecken. Die Ninja flogen auf Flame zurück zum Kloster. Als sie dort ankamen, erwartete sie eine böse Überraschung. Das Kloster war von den Hypnokobras niedergebrannt worden und sie hatten auch ihren Stab mitgenommen. Jay und die anderen gaben Zane die Schuld daran, dass das Kloster zerstört wurde. Die Ninja befreiten ihre Drachen aus den brennenden Trümmern und schlugen ihr Lager in der Wüste auf, Zane war bei der Ruine des Klosters verschwunden. Als die Ninja abends dabei waren, Schlammmolch zu essen, sprachen sie von Zane. Nya sagte auf einmal überrascht seinen Namen, was Jay dahingehend interpretierte, dass er ihr erklären müsse, wer Zane ist. Nya meinte hingegen, dass sie Zane gesehen habe, der in diesem Moment zurückkehrte und die Ninja zum Flugsegler führte. Familienbande Die Ninja richteten sich im Flugsegler so weit es möglich war ein. Als Sensei Wu sie am ersten Morgen weckte, beklagten sie sich über die schlechten Matratzen und die mangelnde Trinkwasserversorgung. Sensei Wu erteilte den Ninja daraufhin den Auftrag, den Flugsegler komplett zu renovieren, er und Nya wollten so lange eine Spritztour durch Ninjago machen. Die Ninja machten sich mit viel Murren an die Arbeit, bis sie auf die Idee kamen, den Flugsegler mithilfe von Spinjitzu zu reinigen. Jay kümmerte sich um die Elektronik im Flugsegler und schaffte es, das ganze Schiff mit Strom zu versorgen sowie einen Fernsehen und Spielkonsolen heranzuschaffen und anzuschließen. Als Nya und Sensei Wu zurückkehrten, waren sie sehr erstaunt darüber, was die Ninja alles geleistet hatten, die bei deren Rückkehr zockend vor dem Fernseher saßen. Später hörten die Ninja Motorengeräusch und es stellte sich heraus, dass Jays Eltern, Ed und Edna, vom neuen Wohnort der Ninja erfahren hatten. Jay begann, den anderen auszuführen, wie viel seine Eltern doch reden, bis ihm Cole vor Augen hielt, dass das wohl in der Familie läge. Die Ninja empfingen Ed und Edna auf dem Oberdeck. Edna erwies sich gleich zu Anfang als sehr peinlich für Jay, als sie zu Nya sagte: Nya errötete und Jay war diese Äußerung sehr peinlich, also lenkte Nya schnell ab, indem sie Jay indirekt vorschlug, seine Eltern doch ein wenig herumzuführen. Jay erklärte, dass er an einem Antriebs- und Verteidigungssystem arbeite, dass aber noch nicht richtig funktionierte. Das Angebot seines Vaters ihm zu helfen lehnte er ab. Als Ed und Edna abends gingen, versprach Jay ihnen, sie bald zu besuchen. Ein paar Tage später erinnerte Nya ihn daran, dass er seine Eltern besuchen wollte. Die Ninja sowie Sensei Wu gingen zu Fuß zum Schrottplatz, da ihre Drachen sich in der Mauser befanden und zu den Drachenbergen flogen. Jays Eltern jedoch waren von Beißvipern gebissen worden, die sich noch auf dem Schrottplatz aufhielten, unter ihnen Lloyd Garmadon. Die Ninja zwangen die Schlangen zum Rückzug, jedoch benötigten sie das Gegengift aus dem Stab. Sensei WU erklärte den Ninja, wie sie aus ihren Waffen Fahrzeuge machen konnten. Jay eroberte mit seinem Donnerjet den Stab, doch dann büßte er seine Konzentration ein, der Jet verwandelte sich zurück in die Nunchakus und er stürzte ab. Nya jedoch konnte ihn mit dem Auto seiner Eltern auffangen und zum Flugsegler fahren, wo Nya Jays Eltern das Gegengift verabreichte. Jay wollte den Flugsegler abheben lassen, jedoch funktionierte das System noch nicht richtig. Diesmal jedoch ließ er sich von seinem geheilten Vater helfen und dieser brachte das von Jay Erdachte zum laufen bzw. fliegen. Beim Abheben wurde der Stab aus einem offenen Fenster geschleudert. Jay bot seinen Eltern an, dass sie so lange auf dem Flugsegler bleiben sollten, bis Ninjago wieder sicher wäre. Traue niemals einer Schlange Als die Ninja am Morgen mit Sensei Wu auf dem Oberdeck trainieren, erzählt Zane ihnen von einem seltsamen Traum. Darin kam der grüne Ninja vor, der Eigenschaften von allen Ninja besaß. Er schwang, sehr zu Jays Freude, die Nunchakus des Blitzes, weshalb Jay der Auffassung war, er müsse der grüne Ninja sein. Sensei Wu bemerkte, dass die Ninja nicht bei der Sache waren und verdonnerte sie dazu, solange zu trainieren, bis sie die Antwort auf die Frage gefunden hätten, was der beste Weg ist, seinen Feind zu besiegen. Die Ninja jedoch dachten nicht mehr an das Rätsel, als Zane weiter von seinem Traum erzählte. Sie brachen in Streit darüber aus, wer wohl der beste Ninja und damit der Grüne Ninja werden würde, bis Sensei Wu sie ermahnte und sie beschlossen, gemeinsam an dem Rätsel zu arbeiten. Die Ninja versuchten sich einige Male daran, Sensei Wu von ihren Antworten zu überzeugen, schließlich aber ging ein Notruf aus der Schule für böse Jungs ein. Die Ninja waren Feuer und Flamme für den Einsatz, da er endlich ihre Rätselraterei unterbrach. Mit dem Flugsegler gelangten die Ninja zur Schule. Jay hatte die Idee, den Anker des Schiffes in hoher Geschwindigkeit hinunterzulassen, damit dieser ein Loch ins Dach der Schule schlug. Die Ninja verfuhren nach Jays Idee und kamen auch heil in der Schule an, jedoch war die Ankerfahrt wohl kein großes Vergnügen. Pythor und Lloyd befanden sich jedoch, als die Ninja unten im Gebäude ankamen, schon wieder in höheren Stockwerken. Jay wählte den Aufzug, um zu Pythor und Lloyd zu kommen. Durch die Musik im Aufzug schlief Jay zweimal beinahe ein, aber beim kampf gegen Lloyd war er wieder voll da. Pythor jedoch gelang es zu entkommen und Jay trug den wehrlosen Lloyd auf den Flugsegler, damit der Junge seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde. Abends sahen die Ninja, wie Sensei Wu seinem Neffen die Geschichte von Jack dem Hasen vorlas, anstatt ihn angemessen zu bestrafen. Als Wu den Raum verließ, beschwerten die sich über dessen und Wu erklärte ihnen die Lösung zu seinem Rätsel: Die Vereinigung der Schlangen Jay war auf dem Oberdeck des Flugseglers und wollte trainieren. Lloyd kam vorbei und sagte ihm, dass er gesehen habe, wie Zane den Trainingsroboter repariert hat. Der Roboter fing daraufhin auf der schwierigsten Trainingsstufe an, herumzuwirbeln, und ließ sich auch nicht mehr ausschalten. Jay und die anderen Ninja trafen sich im Unterdeck und es stellte sich heraus, dass Wu Lloyd damit beauftragt hatte, den Ninja eine Lektion über ihr Vertrauen zueinander zu erteilen. Als Jay und die anderen sich über diese Methode aufregen wollten, rief Nya sie zusammen, da sie entdeckt hatte, dass Pythor auf dem Weg war, um die restlichen Schlangengräber zu öffnen. Kai und Jay wurden daraufhin von Wu zum Grab der Giftnattern in den giftigen Sümpfen geschickt, um zu verhindern, dass Pythor sein Vorhaben durchführen kann. Als Kai und Jay in den Sümpfen ankommen, fanden sie eine offene Höhle vor. Jay machte sich einen Spaß daraus, auf das vielfache Echo aus der Höhle zu lauschen, während Kai schon mal die Umgebung erkundete. Auf einmal hörte Jay Kai laut rufen. Er riss sich vom spannenden Echo los und suchte seinen Teamkameraden. Kai wurde vom Gift der Giftnattern getroffen und halluzinierte. Er hatte Angst, gegen die Lebkuchenmänner und Wichtel zu kämpfen, die das Gift ihm an Stelle der Gegner vorgaukelte. Jay jedoch hatte nichts von dem Gift abbekommen, somit war seine Sicht auf die Dinge auch nicht getrübt und er half Kai so gut er konnte. Zane und Cole kamen hinzu, zusammen mit der heiligen Flöte. Sie bekämpften die Giftnattern, doch ie wurden immer weiter in Richtung des giftigen Wassers des Sumpfes gedrängt. Schließlich wurde ihnen auch noch die Flöte von Pythor gestohlen. Doch kurz bevor Pythor und die anderen die Ninja endgültig besiegen konnten, kam ein geheimnisvoller Samurai in einem riesigen Roboter vom Himmel und besiegte die Schlangen. Dann stieg er aus und besprühte die Ninja mit einem Betäubungsmittel. Kurz nachdem er wieder verschwunden war, erschien der Flugsegler über den giftigen Sümpfen. Wieder auf dem Flugsegler diskutierten die Ninja über den Samurai und die Schlangen, bis ein Alarm einging. Sie begaben sich nach Ninjago City. Dort fand in einem verlassenen U-Bahn-Tunnel eine große Schlangenversammlung statt. Die Ninja erinnerten sich an die und streuten versteckt böse Kommentare über die verschiedenen Schlangenstämme ein. Der Plan gelang zunächst und die Schlangen begannen, sich untereinander zu prügeln. Dann jedoch stellte Skales fest, woher die Kommentare kamen, und die Schlangen begannen, die Ninja zu verfolgen. Jay floh gemeinsam mit Zane, doch er wurde von Schlangen umzingelt, ermöglichte jedoch Zane die Flucht. Als Kai, Jay und Cole gefesselt Pythor vorgeführt werden sollten, schwang sich Zane jedoch über die Köpfe der Schlangen hinweg und befreite die Ninja. Sie rannten in einen Gang und Zane vereiste diesen, sodass die Schlangen ausrutschten. Die Ninja jedoch konnten auf Zanes Schneemobil entkommen. Auf dem Flugsegler entschuldigte Lloyd sich für seine und schenkte Cole eine Dose Nüsse. Cole blieb aber skeptisch und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Daraus flog ihm ein Haufen Gummischlangen entgegen, worüber alle lachen mussten. Die Verlorene Stadt Sensei Wu erzählte den Ninja, dass ihre neuen Anzüge gekommen seien. Die Ninja bewunderten die Applikationen und das Material, das sehr leicht und atmungsaktiv und dennoch stabil war. Sie wollten die neuen Anzüge gleich ausprobieren, wozu sich auch bald die Gelegenheit bot, als Nya ihnen berichtete, dass Schlangen im Mega-Monster-Vergnügungspark gesichtet worden waren. Als die Ninja dort ankamen, waren aber alle Schlangen schon, wie Nya ihnen berichtete, von Samurai X besiegt worden. Sensei Wu, der in diesem Moment zu den Ninja stieß, legte ihnen nahe, dass ein Wettbewerb ihre Fähigkeiten schärfen könnte. Die Ninja einigten sich daraufhin darauf, dass derjenige von ihnen der grüne Ninja werden sollte, dem es zuerst gelänge, Samurai X zu enttarnen. Jay versuchte dies, indem er sich als Frau verkleidete, sich auf die Schienen einer Bahnstrecke legte und so tat, als käme er nicht mehr von dort weg, bevor der Zug ihn überfährt. Samurai X kam auch, jedoch rettete er Jay, indem er die Bahn umleitete. Als sich die Ninja auf dem Flugsegler wiedertrafen, hatte es keiner von ihnen geschafft, Samurai X zu enttarnen, jedoch stellte sich, als Sensei Wu hinzukam, ein ganz neues Problem. Lloyd war verschwunden. Kai meinte daraufhin, Cole hätte den Auftrag gehabt, ihn aus Ninjago City abzuholen, welcher wiederum die Schuld auf Jay schob. Sensei Wu schickte daraufhin alle Ninja los, um Lloyd zu suchen. In Ninjago City suchten die Ninja Lloyd vergeblich und kamen dann auf die Idee, die Aufnahmen einer Überwachungskamera einzusehen. Diese gaben ihnen Aufschluss darüber, wohin Lloyd gegangen war. Sie folgten den Fußspuren des Jungen und fanden heraus, dass er in einem Bus mitgefahren war, Mithilfe ihrer Fahrzeuge folgten die Ninja den Busspuren bis zur verlorenen Stadt von Ouroboros. Sie entdeckten Lloyd in einem Käfig neben Pythor eingesperrt. Die Ninja wurden jedoch entdeckt und Pythor ließ sie mit dem ebenfalls gefangenen Samurai X um ihre Freiheit kämpfen. Mit dem Tornado der Schöpfung erschufen die Ninja eine riesige Schleuder, doch Pythor legte die Arena mithilfe eines Mechanismus schief und die Schleuder fiel in den Abgrund unterhalb der Arena. Die Ninja mussten sich an der Rüstung des Samurai festhalten und dieser befahl ihnen, ein wenig weiter Theater zu machen, und hob dann mit den Ninja ab. Da sie zusammen allerdings zu schwer waren, sprang der Samurai heraus. Die Ninja flogen mit der Rüstung bis in die Wüste. Dort landeten sie unsanft. Jay, Zane und Cole suchten Kai, der bei der ruppigen Landung woanders gelandet war als sie. Sie fanden ihn mit den Vier Goldenen Waffen, die ihm der Samurai nach eigener Aussage in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Der Nindroid Da die Bedrohung der Schlangen von Tag zu Tag wuchs, konzentrierten sich die Ninja sehr stark auf ihr Training. Jay kletterte in Ninjago City während eines heftigen Gewitters auf die Spitze eines Wolkenkratzers und vollführte dort, sich nur mit einer Hand festhaltend, wagemutige Kunststücke. Später wurden die anderen Ninja und er Zeuge, als Zane seinen Unterwasserrekord von zehn Minuten knackte. Als die Ninja dabei waren, in Jamanakai Flyer zu verteilen, auf denen Abbildungen einer Reißzahnklinge zu sehen waren, lief Zane plötzlich davon. Die anderen Ninja hetzten ihm hinterher. Als Jay Zane wieder eingeholt hatte, offenbarte sich ihnen, dass Zane ein Nindroid ist. Jay war der einzige, der es lustig fand, als Zane seinen Lustig-Schalt anschaltete. Als die Ninja aus der Wohnung zurückkehrten, die einst Zanes Zuhause gewesen war, wiurden sie von Baumhörnchen angegriffen. Hier entfaltete Zane sein wahres Potential. Die erste Reißzahnklinge Der Talentwettbewerb Der grüne Ninja Die vierte Reißzahnklinge Das böse Erwachen Rettung in letzter Sekunde Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Zwischenzeit Jay trat wie die anderen aus dem Team aus und hatte einen neuen Job gefunden. Er war ein Moderator einer erfolgreichen Show. Er hasste Cole immernoch. Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Jay ist der einzige Ninja der nicht in Nadakhans Dschinn-Klinge gefangen ist. Tag der Erinnerungen Staffel 7 Liebesleben Jay ist unsterblich in Nya verliebt und streitet sich, seit Cole auch in sie verliebt ist, mit ihm. Dieser Streit wird aber während des Wettkampfs der Elemente beigelegt, als Cole die Sinnlosigkeit dessen erkennt. Durch den letzten Wunsch, den Jay in Staffel 6 äußert und Nya damit rettet, entscheidet diese sich endgültig für ihn. Romantische Szenen in der Serie Staffel 1: *In der Episode haben sie ein Date, das aber wenig Romantisch ist. Später auf der Achterbahn küsst sie Jay, der sich mehr und mehr in eine Schlange verwandelt, auf die Backe. Er wird dadurch wieder normal und entfaltet sein wahres Potential. *In der Episode flirten sie kurz ein bisschen. Staffel 2: *In der Folge küsst Nya Jay zum ersten Mal auf den Mund. Staffel 3: *In der Folge sieht es so aus, als hätte Nya Jay geküsst. Staffel 5: *In Staffel 5 sieht Jay Nya und sich in der Zukunft als Paar. (Wodurch offiziell feststeht, dass er und Nya wieder zusammen kommen werden) Staffel 6: *In versucht Jay Nya zu küssen. Er wird jedoch vorher durchs Portal gezogen. *In küssen sie sich vor laufender Kamera. Staffel 7: *Als die Ninja den Tempel des Airjitzu neu einrichten, wirkt Nya traurig und Jay will sie aufmuntern. Er nimmt ihre Hände liebevoll in die seinen und sie sind kurz davor, sich zu küssen, als Kai den Raum betritt. Zitate Nya: (Nya küsst Jay auf die Backe, woraufhin Jay sein wahres Potential entfaltet.) Waffen Im TV-Spezial erhält Jay seine bevorzugte Waffe, die Nunchakus des Blitzes. Diese werden jedoch, gemeinsam mit den anderen drei Goldenen Waffen, von Garmadon zur Megawaffe vereint. Im Tempel des Lichts erhalten die Ninja ihre neuen Waffen, die Elementarschwerter. Diese besitzen beinahe dieselben Fähigkeiten wie die Goldenen Waffen, können sich jedoch nicht in Fahrzeuge verwandeln. In Staffel 3 gibt Cyrus Borg den Ninja die Techno-Klingen, damit diese sich gegen das Ultra-Böse in der Computerwelt behaupten können. Diese fungieren hierbei nicht als elementargebundene Waffen, sondern als Schlüssel zum Neustart des Systems, durch den der Ultra-Böse-Virus zerstört werden kann. Von Ronin bekommen die Ninja in Staffel 5 ihre Aero-Klingen. Diese sind ebenfalls nicht elementspezifisch, sondern sind die einzigen gegen Geister wirksame Waffen abgesehen von Wasser. Zusammenfassung und Trivia * Seine Eltern sind gute Techniker. * Er ist auf einem Schrottplatz aufgewachsen. * Er spielt viele Videospiele und ist in der Computerwelt des Ultra-Bösen sehr geschickt. * Er ist sehr zappelig und wird schnell aufgeregt. * Edna (Jays Mutter) hat Jay mal dabei erwischt, wie er sein Kissen geküsst hat und erzählt es nachher den Ninja. Diese machen sich daraufhin über ihn lustig. * Er war der erste der Ninja, der Spinjitzu beherrschte. * Wenn er seine Elektro-Power voll aufdreht, generiert er 1.21 Gigawatt. * Da Elektrizität eng mit Wind verwandt ist, kann Jay auch den Wind zu einem gewissen Grad kommandieren (wie in "Der grüne Ninja" als sie im Vulkan waren). * Er hat sich mal als Dame verkleidet um Samurai X zu fangen. Galerie Bilder File:Jay (1).jpg|Sein erster Blitz-Anzug File:Images (5).jpg|Seine Nunchakus des Blitzes File:Jay Dame.jpg|Als Dame verkleidet File:Download (13).jpg|Jay ZX File:Karte 9 Jay ZX.png|Jay ZX Charakter-Karte File:Jay Parfüm.jpg|Mit Parfüm im ZX-Modus File:NRGJay.jpg|NRG-Jay File:Karte 10 NRG Jay.png|NRG Jay Charakter-Karte File:Download (12).jpg|Jay im Kimono mit seinem Elementarschwert File:Download (11).jpg|Techno-Modus File:Jay Techno Stein.png|Steinsamurairüstung File:TDE Jay.jpg|BeimTurnier der Elemente File:Jay ohne Hose.jpg|Jay ohne Hose File:Download (14).jpg |Jungel-Mode File:Jay_Jungle.png|Jungle Jay File:Jay Moderator.jpg|Als Moderator File:Jay 5.jpg|Jay im Deepstone-Anzug File:Jay Zukunft.jpg|Seine Zukunft File:JaySkybound.png|Jay in seinem Airjitzugewand File:TJay(Tournament).png|In der Tournament-App File:TJayZX.png|In der Tournament-App File:BlitzSpinjitzuApp.png|In der Tournament-App jaykampf.png|Jayfightnindroid Karte 10 NRG Jay.png Karte 9 Jay ZX.png Quickswitch-0.png 9570 NRG Jay.jpg Karte 5 Jay.png 853534 Skybound Jay Schlüsselanhänger.jpg Jays Augenklappe.jpg Jays Zimmer.jpg Jayfreude.gif JayIsGood.PNG Jays Mech.jpg 853098Jaykeychain.png FlyerJay.png SoRJayZXTkn.png SoRJayTechno.png SoRJayShowhostTkn.png SoRJayJungleTkn.png SoRJayElementalTkn.png Jay Test.jpg|Jay testet seine Erfindung Datei:Jay_DOTD.jpg|Tag der Erinnerungen File:JaySerie7.png|Jay in Videos Datei:LEGO® NINJAGO™ - Jay and American Ninja Warriors Face THE BIG WHEEL!|Jay bei einer Fernsehshow als Brickfilm. Datei:Ninjago 2014 Reboteed - Meet Jay|Staffel 3 Datei:Jay 2015 - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Staffel 4 Datei:Ninjago Stafel 5 Jay|Staffel 5 Datei:Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Staffel 6 Datei:Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Meet the Ninja - Character Spot|Staffel 7 en:Jay es:Jay pl:Jay pt-br:Jay ru:Джей Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Spinjitzu Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Airjitzu Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:TV-Special Kategorie:Schatten des Ronins Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Blitz Kategorie:Wind Kategorie:Ninja-Ersatzteam Kategorie:Elementarmeister Kategorie:Ninjago Nindroids Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017 Kategorie:Walker Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Wu's Tee Kategorie:Staffel 9